dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Anubis
Anubis is a Spinosaurus, who first appeared during the very end of season 3 of Dinosaur Island, and is also known for being Spiney's grandchild and redsail's son. History Dinosaur Island Season 3 The Great Battle Anubis makes his first appearance in season 3 episode 12, where he is being greeted by his father, Red-Sail, who had just lost his mate to Grant. A Farewell He then appears in the last episode of season 3, where he is seen standing alongside his father, who is roaring at a pteranodon flying overhead. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 = "Royale" = Anubis first appears in S1 Ep.6 Royale, with him now being a fully grown adult, who in fact has a baby of his own now. Usually Spinosaurus would go off to make separate nests, however, his father, Red-Sail, truly loves him, and doesn't want him to leave his side, and they will stay together until they die. The two then seem to be arguing about something, with this distraction, a Guanlong steals Anubis's egg. And it runs off with it. The Guanlong thinks he is safe, and he puts the egg down. However, Anubis realizes his egg has been taken and he goes off to retrieve it. He encounters the Guanlong, and he doesn't hesitate to kill it. He then carries the egg back to the nest in his mouth, and he witnesses the egg hatching. Nimbus emerges from the egg. Anubis is the first to greet him, and he sniffs and investigates his son. Anubis and Red-Sails main priority now is to look after and protect Nimbus. And they will devote all their time and energy towards it. Lost And Found Red Sail and his son Anubis watch the scavengers sleeping, they but not Fury he was on a lookout for any intruders that have a problem with the scavengers, as they are eating all of their food, and they will attempt to kill them. However, to combat a pack, they'll need a pack of their own. Which is why a Giganotosaurus has agreed to help with the Spinosaurus' mission. He lets out a roar, a roar which shall ensure their victory. The Red Feast The next morning Red Sail and his son, along with the Giganotosaurus have approached the scavengers den. However, the Scavengers are there to stop them. Red Sail lets out a blood-curdling roar, and he charges along with Anubis and the Giganotosaurus. While the others begin their attack, Red-sail hasn't yet attacked. Anubis gets attacked by Shadow and Fury. While the Giganotosaurus is being attacked by Silas,Crash and Melman. Red-Sail chooses his targets, being Smokey and Blizzard. Red Sail is attacked by Smokey on the neck, however, Red Sail slashes his face with his powerful claws, twice. Red Sail then gets a good hold of Smokey's neck, however, Blizzard leaps onto Red Sail's neck which disorientates him, allowing Smokey to break free. However Red Sail knocks Blizzard off, and they continue to fight. Smokey manages to break Red Sails wrist, which prevents Red Sail from clawing him. However, Red Sail picks Smokey off the ground throwing him away. Red Sail then comes in for the killing blow. However, Junior knocks him to the ground and bites his head. Red Sail barely managing to get up. This is not the first time Junior has encountered Red Sail, as the two have a massive history with one another. And hopefully, they are going to end it. However Junior is distracted, with Red Sail seizing his opportunity, and he knocks him over, ripping at his jugular and his leg muscles. Junior luckily hobbles away, however. After most of the scavengers retreat, only the original three remain, Smokey, Crash, and Melvin. The odds seem hopeless against Red Sail and his son. The three automatically go for Red Sail as he is the largest and most powerful between the two. A move which could lead to their downfall. Red Sail signals Anubis for help, with his son pulling Melvin off of his father's side. With Anubis seemingly killing him. Red Sail then treads on Crash, breaking off his attack. Red Sail goes for Crash's side, and whilst hurting Crash it also hurts Red Sail, as Crash's scutes are making it hard for him to bite through. Red Sail eventually backs down. Red Sails attack was a complete success, with the Scavengers being successfully disbanded. While almost all the Scavengers have survived, they have all been driven away from the area, each of the members going their separate ways. A Happy Ending Anubis makes a small cameo in this episode, shown confronting Jasper alongside. However, they are not fighting. All is peaceful, all is well. Red Sail then roars at the sky. A King Emerges Tyrant walks into Red-Sail's territory. Red-Sail then charges at Tyrant. Tyrant knocks Red-Sail seemingly won the fight over Red-Sail. But Anubis then backs up Red-Sail and attacks Tyrant. The rest of the family surround Tyrant forcing him to retreat. Family Red-Sail is sleeping while Alexa keeps watch. While Anubis and Nimbus both go out for a fishing trip. Nimbus then returns with a dead fish. He then eats it. Anubis congratulates Nimbus on his first catch. Anubis then goes to sleep like his father. Broken Anubis and Red-Sail decide to hunt the Hadrosaur herd. Red-Sail knocks over Ollie and Nick over. Anubis is knocked over by Para. Ollie later gets up however Red-Sail locks on to him and chases after him. He catches up to Ollie and kills him.However the Utahraptor pack join in on the hunt.Shadow wants to get back at Red-Sail for eating his food. Shadow and his giant pack attack Red-Sail and Anubis. Red-Sail and Anubis are still able to shake all the raptors off. But the Scavengers than attack. They and the Utahraptors both begin to stack on top of Red-Sail and Anubis. Anubis shakes then off walks a couple of steps but finally collapses and dies. Appearances Dinosaur Island * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep12 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep13 *Dinosaur Island, Se4 Ep1 *Dinosaur Island, Se4 Ep3 *Dinosaur Island, Se4 Ep6 *Dinosaur Island, Se4 Ep7 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR S1 EP6 * DIR S1 EP11 * DIR S1 EP12 * DIR S1 EP13 * DIR S3 EP2 * DIR S3 EP3 * DIR S3 EP4 Relations Redsail Red-Sail is Anubis's father and has been around Anubis his entire life. Nimbus Anubis's son who later works alongside his grandfather Redsail to avenge Anubis. Alexa Anubis's mate together they had a baby named Nimbus. Trivia * He appears in Dinosaur Island Revival Ep.6. where his name is revealed to be Anubis and that he has a son called Nimbus. * Anubis was the only hatchling to be born out of Red-sails and his mates clutch, as all of the other eggs spoiled. *Anubis has another son who we saw in early episodes of DIR this was the son he had abandoned. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Characters